Error Message
by AquaBunny
Summary: Lass is a genius, a perfectionist, a handsome boy with a photographical memory. He calculates and accounts for everything, there will be no error in his life, his entire plan will be perfect ... Too bad a major "error" occurred on that day ...
1. Prologue: With Me, Forever?

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of its characters, but I do own this story!

Hello this is Alice! After I got into "The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual" series, I thought about writing a real story before I let the poll on my author's page decide which manual I am going to write next. This is going to be one heck of a long project, as I strive for perfection … please review my stories so I can tell what to improve and what to expand on!

Pairings in this story is Lass x Arme!

Please enjoy my fail attempt ... QQ

**Prologue: With Me, Forever?**

The silver-haired boy looked down at his watch with a slight hint of irritation. The watch read _10:47 a.m._ He let out a sigh and leaned against the wall of the gray building.

"Does she even remember what time she was supposed to get here by?" muttering to himself, he stared up at the cloudless blue sky. The morning air was cool on his cheeks.

He's been standing here for a whole _hour and forty-seven minutes plus twenty-one seconds_ exact. He was a perfectionist; he would never be late by a single second. He was sure that this was the right place where she promised him to wait. After all, he had photographical memory. It was impossible that he would ever make a mistake. If _he_ was at the right place at the right time and the girl he promised for a date hadn't shown up yet, it was obvious that _she_ forgot all about their promise. He let out a slight groan.

'_Do I leave or do I wait? I'm wasting my precious time to meet her and yet she doesn't show up …'_

More time passed. Second by second he felt himself growing more and more agitated.

'_What on earth could that klutz be doing to miss out on our first date?'_

Just when he was nearing the end of his patience, a familiar purple hair was running this direction in the distance.

"LASSIE!"

She finally showed up … her hair was in a mess and apparently she wore the wrong pair of shoes … The girl ran up to the boy and started catching her breath. Watching the girl's puffed up face attempting to take in oxygen, the boy paused for a moment for the girl to catch her breath.

"Arme, you're late. Not just a minute late but an _hour and fifty-two minutes and forty six seconds late_ exact. What on earth were you doing to stall you for that long?" Ready to have his way with the girl, the boy started protesting in a patronizing tone. He crossed his arms and looked down at the short lady. Sensing her crisis, the girl added as much cuteness and emotion to her voice as possible and started to explain what had happened to her so early in the morning already.

"I'm _soo_ sorry Lassie! You see, on the way here there was this little boy that has lost his mommy! I had to find his parents first! You couldn't expect me to leave him there by himself! After I helped him out, I was in such a hurry to get here I ran into guy with bunch of papers! He got really angry at me and told me to help him sort it out! After I helped him out, I realized that I lost one of my shoes, and ..."

"Okay, okay, I get it. That is just like you, to get yourself in such a mess that you messed up my whole plans for our date." The boy abruptly cut the girl off. He paused for a moment and sighed. Nothing to be done … she was a trouble-magnet.

"Just promise me, that you won't help out any more people today, but just spend the rest of the day with _me_. Is it a deal Arme?" The girl looked up at the boy with a bright smile.

"It's a promise Lassie!" Arme giggled cheerfully and tugged on the tall boy's arm into a lock.

"Arme, stop calling me that, you're embarrassing me in front of everyone …" The boy nervously looked around, conscious of all the gazes that was turning in their direction. He was stiff for a moment, but he softened as he loosened up and leaned towards the purple haired girl in a playful fashion.

"Anyway, now that you're here," the boy took the girl's hand, leaned down and whispered, "where would you like to go, princess?" Arme giggled at this, impressed with his choice of words.

"Let's go to the amusement park!" The boy just smiled at this. Yes, the rest of his day was going to be perfect, just like according to his plan.

Perfect and flawless, like it was supposed to be … but …

Too bad that a major error occurred that day.


	2. Chapter 1: System Error

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of its characters, but I do own this story!

**Chapter 1: System Error**

…

_Everything felt extremely vivid … brilliant flashes of white and green filled her vision. _

_Smell of medicine was strong from the hospital hallway. It all was distorted and faded … _

_Arme wasn't sure if she was conscious. It all felt so faint … and dream-like… from a distance, she could hear a faint voice calling out her name. _

_Who was it? _

… _She could feel herself breathe. _

_Everything was so serene … and awfully white. _

_The hallway was blurred around her… was she being carried? _

_Something was attached to her arm … but she couldn't be sure. _

_She couldn't feel anything, couldn't hear very clearly … _

_Her eyelids felt heavy … blackness was clouding in … _

_She was very, very sleepy._

_She was slowly nodding off … but she suddenly remembered …_

_Her handsome boyfriend reaching his hand out to her …_

_The Ferris Wheel they rode together … _

_Had she forgotten something in between?_

"_La…ssie…" _

_Those were the only words she could manage to mutter softly…_

… _Was she tasting … blood in her mouth?_

_She thought she felt warmth on her hands … but she was too tired …_

'_Everything will be clear when I wake up …'_

_She slowly nodded off to sleep … _

…

… And never woke up again.

…

Absurd.

It was all very, very absurd.

Perhaps fate was something even science could not account for … but why did it have to be … her?

Had he not calculated every perspective of this master plan?

The annoying machine's vibration was echoing throughout the waiting room as the silver haired boy, slouched down on the waiting bench, restlessly counted each seconds that passed by. It was past midnight in the emergency room, and the scent of medicine was strong everywhere. His once neat hair was now disheveled. Brilliant white fluorescent light was showering on him from the ceilings. It was awfully late and awfully bright. Exhausted, the boy could feel himself slowly nodding off to sleep.

"Damn it all!" He suddenly shouted and shook his head to keep himself awake. Wild pulsing rage was running through his veins. What the hell happened? He never planned to end up waiting in the emergency room for hours and hours … he was supposed to drop off Arme at her house after the best day of his life, and perhaps she would lean over and kiss him good night before he drove off to his house, reminiscing the dream-like Saturday of their first date …

Totally messed up wasn't a sufficient description of his screwed up weekend …

Anger, confusion, frustration and worry worked over him like a tidal wave. Vexed and exhausted, he had even lost track of time … what time was it? More seconds passed … minutes … hours …

Suddenly, the door opened and the doctor walked out. Immediately, the silver haired boy leaped up from his seats and walked towards him. The doctor silently stood there for a while and shook his head with a look of sympathy.

Lass felt his heart skip a beat.

With despair, he faced the floor, shaken with anguish. He felt himself shudder. The man in the white coat walked past him and stopped abruptly. He paused for a moment, and let out a sigh.

Why the hell did all this happen?

"Are you her relative?"

He said nothing.

The doctor sighed and stared up at the white ceiling. Lass wondered how many situations exactly like this the man in the white coat had to put up with every day. The doctor kicked the air and slowly let out his words.

"It's not over."

Lass abruptly turned around and stared at the white coat, considering the things the previous phrase could possibly mean.

"She isn't dead yet."

He could feel prayers building up inside of him.

"… but I do not think we can keep her for a while longer …"

_God,_

"I'm not saying she will never get better … but,"

_If you really do exist,_

"… we would need a miracle."

_Please save her._

The man in the white coat walked out of the waiting room.

… _I will do anything._

And he did mean exactly that.


	3. Chapter 2: File Not Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of its characters, but I do own this story!

'_People enter a limbo state of a "dream" for approximately 12 minutes after their physical body has stopped functioning.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: File Not Found<strong>

…

_She opened her eyes. _

_It would not have been accurate to say that it was all pure white._

_It was something akin to … nothing._

_Was this a dream?_

_There was absolutely nothing where Arme was._

_She tried to speak, but no sounds came out._

_What a lonely and empty space … but she felt nothing. _

_Not sadness, anger, joy, love, loneliness, nor despair._

_Where were the hospital lights?_

_The strong scent of medicine?_

_Busy nurses and doctors?_

_Emergency lifeline?_

_Who was she?_

_Where was she?_

_But for some reason, she knew none of it mattered._

_Despite knowing that, it was an annoying feeling; _

_The feeling that you had forgotten something precious …_

_She ran, and ran, and ran,_

_But it was all rather empty._

_So she just stood, there, or rather, floated there,_

_Seconds, minutes and hours,_

_Until someone came to see her._

…

"Hey Lassie, look, look!" The lilac girl let out a cheer as the night lights came on in the amusement park; amalgamation of vivid colors filled the space. The sun was dyed crimson as the ebony sky was turning to dusk.

They were happy. It has been a truly wonderful day. The silver haired boy smiled contently, seeing the little lady jump up and down with excitement.

"That one looks fun! Oh, that one looks amazing too! Oh my God, Lassie, there are still so many things we haven't ridden yet!" Arme was literally sparkling with excitement as Lass laughed softly to himself. She really was adorable.

"Arme, you still haven't had enough fun today, have you princess? My, my, aren't you the hyper one … now tell me, exactly how much sweets have you had today?" The girl laughed cheerfully at his comment and took another huge bite out of her cotton candy.

"But it's all so delicious Lassie! Where else do I get to eat a lollipop that is bigger than my head? It is such a shame that you do not enjoy sweets as much as I do!" Arme smiled and jumped around as the night lights filled the streets with multitude of colors.

"Don't worry Arme, you alone is sweet enough for me." It was not like him to make cheesy remarks; at school he was known as the most joyless person known to mankind. He never cracked a smile nor even reacted when Ryan forgot his pants and came to school one morning. Although Lass never enjoyed being around people, Arme was a very special exception; there was something about her aura that sparked his interest. When he was around her, he didn't feel like his usual self … he could relax and feel … normal … A normal teenage boy, not the heir to the great Silver Cross Company, or prodigy who was constantly under the pressure to perform everything and anything absolutely perfect. He knew if he ever failed any of their "expectations", it would be over. Sometimes it was stressful, but at other times, it almost felt natural. Maybe being with her was my escape from the miserable reality …

His train of thought was abruptly interrupted when Arme grabbed one of his arms and shouted in his ears, "LASSIE! I WANT TO RIDE THAT! I WANT TO RIDE IT NOW!" At the peak of her sugar rush, the girl was jumping up and down with uncontrollable energy. Caught off guard and snapped back into reality, Lass lost his balance and stumbled for a moment.

"Arme, be more specific. What do you mean? What is it that you want to ride?" The boy looked up towards the direction that Arme's fingers were pointing.

A _Ferris Wheel_?

A thought entered his mind. He smiled at his sudden burst of idea.

"Alright Arme, let's go ride the Ferris Wheel, _together_." Emphasizing the "together", Lass scooped up the hyper lady as he princess carried her.

"Stop it Lassie! That's embarrassing!" Arme laughed with joy and clung to the boy's arms. He smiled and together, they started down the now moon-lit road filled with colorful lights.

…

"NO!" with a sudden shout, Lass opened his eyes and stood up straight. Sweat drenched his shirt as he awoke from his nightmare.

Panting heavily, he looked around him. He was back in his bedroom; the cold, empty, ominous room that perhaps reflected his own personality. What had happened? He suddenly had a surge of anemia; such a horrible headache. Had he taken his daily supplement of protein?

Feeling groggy, Lass stumbled out of his bed and walked up to the mirror. He glared at his own shining sapphire eyes reflected on the mirror. He pouted in disgust. Across from him was a worthless, white-haired loser who could not do anything. Across from him was a worthless coward who could not even save his girlfriend at the moment where it had mattered. Across from him was the person he hated the most in the world, self-centered monster who ended up destroying everything around him. A sudden dread filled up inside of him. He felt his limbs grow weak and collapsed in front of his own messy reflection. On his knees, the boy looked up at the empty ceiling, expressionless. His slightly open lips quavered slightly. Such broken feeling of despair … was it possible to even feel this way?

Anger.

He felt like killing someone.

He wanted to kill himself.

He stumbled to get on his feet, and started towards the door.

The Silver Cross Company's oversized mansion included absolutely everything; an indoor golf course, a gigantic swimming pool, its own power plant, hanging garden, saloon, onsen spa, and even a miniature zoo. Despite all the paper money that his "parents" had, he didn't give a damn; he didn't care if he was the heir to the wealthiest company in all of London. He was always locked up in a cage of perfection like a bird, trapped forever, craving freedom. He slid open the ochre oak doorway, and stepped into the ornated hallway.

"Master Lass, up so early?" The maid rushed up the excessive stairway and was soon at Lass' side. He slowly lifted his head and turned towards the maid.

"… How did I get here? … Perhaps … was there a girl with me …?" The maid stood in a fixed position, fake polite smile plastered on her face. She slightly tilted her head, the unmoving, mocking smile still on her face.

"What do you mean Master? You _haven't left the mansion all weekend_. My, you must have been dreaming. Did you take your daily supplement of protein and vitamins? It is still much too early for you to be moving around. Now back to bed with you, Young Master." The lady pushed the stumbling "Young Master" back into his room and slammed the heavy oak door on his face. A click was heard from the other side of the door. Lass stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, still half asleep.

Something about the Ferris Wheel …

Something about …

… Arme.

That name.

His eyes slowly widened in realization and terror.

Arme was dead, and he had killed her.

He was a murderer.

He felt himself lose his sanity, and he screamed to the abyss of darkness that he was lost inside of.

Soon, it was all dark …


End file.
